


Pick my Mind

by GraphicSapphic



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Flora & Fauna, Alien Planet, Bottom Thirteen, F/F, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Some Plot, Strap-Ons, TARDIS Rooms, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, top yaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicSapphic/pseuds/GraphicSapphic
Summary: The fam go for a picnic, the TARDIS gets grounded and the Doctor shows Yaz one of her favourite places. They each get some insight into eachother's thoughts and desires.Rated E for final two chapters ;)
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 64





	1. Picnic Picking

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi howdy here it is. My first silly little fic.   
> Was daydreaming this stuff up anyways so might as well write it down hey?  
> Hope you enjoy xx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fam land on a planet to gather some fruit and have a nice day out, but the weather turns explosive.

The TARDIS doors opened onto a new alien landscape and Yaz, Ryan and Graham all peered outside. Three large moons hung pale against a magenta sky and a bright sun lit the day. They'd landed in a sparse, rocky meadow. The ground was a pale yellow and peppered with spiky powder-blue tufts of grass.

"The atmosphere's breathable, but take some oxygen boosters just in case." The Doctor rummaged in her pockets and produced what looked like several small packets of gum. "Chew on one of those if you start to feel lightheaded. Also you can blow bubbles with it, if you like. Come on!" She headed outside, leading the way.

Stepping through the doors, the group were awestruck by the scenery. The colours were so different from those of Earth. They followed the Doctor a small way through the meadow, towards a more vegetated area.

The Doctor stopped and pulled several green oval shaped pieces of fruit from the bag on her waist. She handed them out one each. "This is what we're looking for. Just the big, ripe green ones. Nothing yellow or orange and nothing smaller than a fist - They're still bitter... and a tad poisonous." 

"Poisonous?!" Came simultaneous responses.

"Not when they're ripe like these! Unless you're a Judoon. They sort of..." She waved her hand vaguely about her face and neck "...Swell up. But none of you are undercover Judoon, are you? If you are I'll be really disappointed... And very impressed. They don't generally do so well undercover - no imagination. Hard to hide the horns."

"Just us humans I think." Graham said and then took a bite of the fruit. His eyes widened. "Cor blimey! This is delicious!"

"Oi that's your reference fruit! You need that for reference!" The Doctor chided. Ryan put his face in his hands and Yasmin laughed.

"Oops." Graham swallowed. The Doctor fished into her bag again for a replacement and tossed it to him. He finished the one he'd already started. "No seeds in 'em?"

"Thousands, actually. They're just microscopic."

"Right... Interesting. And they're definitely not gonna do something whacky like, say, germinate and burst out of me gut like in them Alien flicks?"

"Well you should've asked that before you scoffed it down! But no, you'll be fine - they're just seeds. Now come on fam! We need two bags full that I promised as apology to the deep space squid, enough for the pie Graham's been going on about and then however many you want to snack on."

They all spread out a little and began to scour the oddly shaped bushes for matches to their reference. The Doctor picked along rapidly, throwing piece after piece over her shoulder into the basket she was wearing on her back.

The fruit grew so abundantly and so close together that it didn't take long at all before their bags and baskets were brimming.

"Right. Come on then you lot, that's probably enough." Called the Doctor, "I brought iced tea! My own recipe. Who's up for a bit of a picnic?"

"Oh, that actually sounds really nice." Said Yaz. "Where's this tea?"

"Are you sure you trust her recipe?" Ryan teased.

"Oi! It's actually very tasty and very safe, thank you very much! Passed all the TARDIS' toxicity tests and everything." The Doctor said as she unzipped her small bag again and reached inside. Her arm reached far past what the external dimensions of the bag would seem to allow. She produced a grey gingham blanket and a thermos, off of which she then began to unscrew four nesting cups.

"More of your dimensional engineering, then? Gotta get you to do that to my travel bag." Said Yaz. She took the blanket and began to lay it down. The Doctor knelt and set down the thermos.  
Ryan was still admiring the brilliant rolling ochre hills in the distance when he spotted something headed very quickly in their direction. "What's this? Doctor, should that be coming this way that fast?"  
As it got closer, they saw that it was a large, almost deer-like creature. It at least had the antlers. Or were they horns? Tusks? They were large and forward facing, protruding from what could have been it's cheekbones. There was a bright electrical arc sparking between them.

The horizon behind the creature grew dark. Grey-purple clouds crept into view in the pink sky. The Doctor stood to look and her face dropped.  
"It's not running at us." She said gravely, "It's running away from that!"

"Weather always spoils a picnic." Said Graham.

"Not just any weather. We need to run right now actually. Fast as we can back to the TARDIS. I'll explain there." She was speaking calmly but there was panic in her face. Yaz went to pick up the blanket and Graham reached for the fruit bags they'd set down but the Doctor waved frantically at them. "Leave that. Quickly! Go!"

They all ran at top speed, fruit bouncing out of their baskets. There was an incredibly bright pink flash followed by a loud echoing crack of thunder and a kind of hissing sound. There was also the sound of galloping hooves gaining on them. The Doctor made it to the TARDIS and waited at the doors, ushering everybody through. Yaz flew past first with the others not far behind. The Doctor held the doors for the creature, gritting her teeth and hoping that she hadn't misjudged but it managed to clamber through, its sides just skimming the door frame. She slammed the doors closed just as another far louder crack echoed out.

They were safe from the storm. But now there was a terrified beast skidding towards the TARDIS controls. It almost managed to grind to a halt but tripped on the stairs leading up to the controls. There was a loud zap and a puff of steam and smoke as the creature's arcing horns collided with the console. It withdrew quickly, shocked and dazed, bumping back into a pillar. The humans had all scrambled out of the way but Yaz stepped forward again with her hands raised, gesturing slowly.  
"Whoah whoah whoah!" Her voice was calm but assertive, "It's okay. We don't wanna hurt you."

The Doctor had made it over and was stepping slowly towards the creature. Her arms were raised like Yaz's. The creature was blinking with sideways eyelids and puffing, but it was standing still.

"Outstanding work, Khan!" She smiled and then addressed their guest. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. I'll take you home when it's safe, but I don't know if these words make sense to you so I'm just gonna try to connect so you can understand, okay?" She was inching within striking distance of the creature's horns but it allowed her to approach.  
"Okay, that seems promising." The Doctor gently placed a hand on one side of its head and reached under its chin so that she could hold the other side without touching the tusks.

The Doctor and the creature both took a long deep breath and for a moment there was silence. Then she let go and stepped back. The creature looked around and then calmly walked over to a spot by the door. It turned in a circle and lay down on the floor, head resting on its front legs.  
"Brilliant. Now we're on the same page." She looked around. "Everyone alright?"  
She got three puffed but positive responses. 

"So what was all that about then?" Asked Yaz.

"Potassium storm." She explained. "Very rare freak weather event. Water builds up in rain clouds and then reacts with concentrated potassium in the upper atmosphere. Boom! The high potassium levels is what makes the sky so pink but it's very volatile."

"I think we did that in science at school. Put strips of it in water and it makes a big bright bang." Said Ryan.

"Exactly! Except its even more reactive with hydrochloric acid. There must have been an expulsion from one of the volcanoes. Really should have had more warning." The Doctor glared at the TARDIS console, which whirred in response. "Don't give me that! Your sensors should have picked up a hydrochloric volcanic eruption! Oh, no... Oh. I did divert that system to pinpoint the most dense produce. No you're right I'm sorry." She touched the damaged part of the console gently and the three humans exchanged amused looks.

"Okay, let's see how bad it is." The Doctor sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meteorologists and astrophysicists don't @ me about this I am having a good time


	2. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor shows off her botanical collection to Yaz in the rainforest room.

"Right. Damage assessed. She'll be able to heal this herself but it'll take time to regrow. We can let this fella back out when the storm's passed, but we'll have to just sit tight until the TARDIS can fly again."

"Alright. How long for?" Asked Graham. He was leaning against one of the TARDIS pillars trying to catch his breath.

"About 30 hours? 40, tops."

"Then I am off for a cuppa, kids. Maybe even a nap." Said Graham.

"No complaints from me." Ryan shrugged. He turned to Graham. "You still gonna teach me Gran's pie recipe?"

"Oh yeah that's right. Bring your basket then, son. Can't guarantee I won't drift off while it's in the oven though so you'll have to keep an eye on it."

"Great." Said the Doctor. "Well, the TARDIS is pretty expansive so have an explore if you get bored. There should be room labels around, as requested. Check out the library if you get a chance. Got those big sliding ladders now! Really excited about it actually." She eyed the three of them and pointed. "Just don't try to open any doors marked 'danger' and do not touch any buttons or levers."

"Hope you're not including the kettle in that!" Graham called as he headed for the kitchen.

"Alright unfamiliar buttons then." The Doctor conceded. "Or anything that whirs!" 

"I'll keep him out of trouble." Ryan laughed as he followed Graham out carrying a bag of their harvest.

Yaz was sat on the metallic steps. "And what about you then?" She asked The Doctor. "Don't suppose you fancy a nap."

"Oh, you know me, Yaz. Takes more than a bit of running for our lives to tucker me out." She was adjusting the switches and dials on the undamaged sections of the console. "Still, while she's idling... Ooh!" Her face lit up. "Have you seen the bioluminescent mercury blossoms in the rainforest room?"

Yaz shook her head, smiling. "Don't believe I have."

"Technically it's more of a moss but the little clustered leaves and the way they glow... like ebbing tapestries of colour. About time I checked on it actually. Make sure it's okay." She unclipped the bag from her waist and hung it on a part of the console. "I could take you on a botanical tour of time and space without leaving this ship! If you're up for it, that is."

"I'd love to. Lead the way." Yaz stood up. She was beaming. She coveted the moments she had with The Doctor alone. Sometimes she thought she could see the alien's guard beginning to drop. She was softer somehow - and less rushed - when it was just the two of them. Yaz hoped she wasn't reading too much into it.  
The Doctor flipped a final switch on the undamaged section of the console and then extended her hand out to Yaz. She took it and suddenly she was being pulled through the arching corridors, giggling. The Doctor took a few wrong turns, apologising profusely before they finally arrived at a thick, sealed circular glass door. The view through it was obscured by condensation on the glass. The Doctor released Yaz's hand to turn the crank on some mechanical seal and the door swung open with a faint hiss.  
"After you." She said.

Yaz peered through in awe. Even knowing the vastness of the TARDIS, she could hardly believe the room she was seeing. There was no end in sight. The trees, vines and flowers vanished off into the distance. Birds were singing at odd pitches and there was the sound of water flowing nearby. She stepped inside. It was hot and humid and bright and beautiful. There was a very high ceiling that seemed to be emitting something quite close to sunlight through a canopy of sprawling leaves, only some of which were green. The Doctor shook off her coat, hanging it on a hook by the door. She held out her hand to Yaz who shrugged out of her jacket and passed it over.

"This is amazing." Said Yaz. "Proper beautiful. What's that?" She pointed to the first plant that caught her eye. It was like nothing she'd ever seen. Purple, bulbous, shoulder high and covered in some sort of fleece. There was one large bulb in the centre, then several smaller ones surrounded by spiky orange leaves.

"Ah, the Gallifreyan Carbon Shell. One from home." The Doctor explained. "It's a bit like a giant furry land clam. Part of the TARDIS' environmental recycling system. Sucks in excess CO2 from the air systems. Doesn't photosynthesize like most of these do though - no chlorophyll in those cells."

"What does it do then? Other than look cool."

"Yazmin Khan I am so glad you asked!" She beamed. "It separates the CO2 into its elemental components, leaks some of the oxygen back into the air, sends some downward through the root system to aerate the soil, and..." The Doctor stepped forward and plucked one of the buds. Almost immediately the fuzzy purple petals turned a pale blue and fell away revealing a small, clear spherical crystal.

"Is that-?"

"Diamond, yes."

"Super compressed carbon." Yaz said.

The Doctor tossed it up into the air and caught it again.  
"Gold star, Yaz! Humans in your time over price this stuff for stupid capitalistic reasons but it's so useful. Amazing for tools and circuits. Not to mention telescopes! Especially werewolf trap telescopes."

"Okay that's definitely a story you're gonna have to tell me at some point." Said Yaz. The shining sphere in The Doctor's palm was perfectly round like a prized pearl and about the size of a marble. She could barely believe it had come out of a living thing, but there it was - flawless and gleaming.  
"But how does a plant squeeze it with enough pressure?"

"The short answer is: little self contained pockets of extremely strong gravitational environments. The long answer would take hours." The Doctor explained, stepping forward. "Hang on to that one for me will you? Never know when it might come in handy." She slipped it into Yaz's trouser pocket. The gesture seemed so strangely intimate that Yaz was taken aback for a moment. Her heart thumped and she felt a little dizzy.

"Go on then, show me this fancy moss you've been bragging about." She finally said.

"Oh, yes! The blooms! This way, in the mycelium and miscellaneous cave." The Doctor spun on her heels and strode off ahead. Yaz laughed, shook her head and followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you get little ideas for cool alien plants and you gotta put em in your fic idk


	3. Luminescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's yearn and crave in the mycelium cave.

"Through here." The Doctor led Yaz through a low, rocky archway covered in blue-green vines and once Yaz's eyes had adjusted to the lower light levels she found herself in absolute awe again. 

The 'cave' was more like a picturesque grotto. Smaller than the rainforest but still vast. The ground was dotted with glowing flecks of all colours and a small stream wound through, sparkling as it picked up the surrounding glow. The cave was lit by the mostly fungal looking organisms growing all over the floor and walls and some firefly-like insects buzzing above. It was dim but enough to see by. Yaz noticed the ground under her feet glow brighter as she tread, and then fade slowly after the weight was lifted. She was tempted to keep watching it as they walked but she tore her gaze away to take in some of the other strange and marvellous sights. Small pink shrubs that looked like sea anemones swayed and wiggled.

"I can't feel any wind in here, Doctor." Yaz observed. "What's making them move like that?"

"Oh, they just like to dance." She replied.

"Fair enough." Yaz laughed. "Reminds me of me at that daft forest rave I went to when I finished highschool. So embarassing now. Sort of just wanted to try to fit in for a night." She cringed slightly.

"You should've seen me at Woodstock."

"Seriously, Woodstock?" Yaz laughed then added "of course Woodstock."

"Went to a bunch of anniversary events all in a row, working backwards to the original. Started at the 100th in 2069. Pretty groovy but nothing compared to Hendrix. Should've paced myself, really."

"Does LSD work on Time Lords?" She was half joking.

"No, well, not the same as humans. More like a herbal tea - except a herbal tea that also sort of amplifies the ol' Time Lord telepathic abilities... Bit of a thing, it was. Maybe accidentally leaked some visuals and a dash of some alien languages out to a few dozen festival-goers."

Yaz was grinning. "Oh my god."

"It was alright though! They were all already on a psychedelic trip so nobody guessed alien telepathic image projection! That said though I've seen a few 1970's sci-fi paintings that are going to look like ancient prophecies when your lot really get out into the cosmos." She rounded a corner and stopped. "Here we go, Mercury blossoms!" 

They were beautiful, spread out across the gentle slope of the ground like a shimmering carpet. Mostly a deep blue, but with white and pale purple clusters that resembled tiny flower bunches. There was a perfume too, like sandalwood and sage and something almost metallic.

"Is this actually from Mercury?" Yaz asked. "Nothing can grow there. Can it?"

"It's confusingly named but you've got the right star system. Good ol' Sol!" The Doctor smiled, turned, stuck her arms out and then flopped back into the moss. A multicoloured glow rippled out around her as she landed. "It grows on Titan. On the side that's always facing Saturn." She patted the space beside her. Yaz sat herself down and looked up at the pale glittering insects that darted about the light stippled ceiling.

"It's called mercury blossom because if this stuff comes into contact with high concentrations of mercury - the element, not the planet - it sets off a bit of a reaction. Turns all its glowing energy into growing energy. Multiplies like mad! Can take over whole continents in a few days. Sometimes that's a bit of a hassle, actually, but it is very popular with terraformers. Especially the ones not keen on bio-programming. Plus, five star comfy!"

Yaz leaned on one hand and ran the other across the surface. It had a slight give - like a very firm mattress. The tiny florets felt like soft velvet. Yaz watched them glow brighter and fade as she drew shapes with her hand.  
"Feels like I'm sat on a cloud. We're not like, hurting or damaging it, are we? Being on it? My Nani would have something to say if I flopped down on her flowers like this."

"Very considerate, Yaz. Love that. But no it's fine. No nerve endings or pain receptors and I'm not sure we could wreck it if we tried. Incredibly hardy stuff." She began to wiggle her outstretched limbs, opening and closing her legs and sliding her outstretched arms closer to her head. The gentle glow of the moss reacted as she brushed past it. The deep blue became lilac and then a warm yellow before fading back to blue again. It was like she was making a multicoloured snow angel of light.

The Doctor slid her arms back down again through the moss. Her right hand brushed over the one Yaz was leaning on and they both froze for a moment, but neither moved their hand away. They stayed like that for a while looking up at the dancing lights above them. Then Yaz slid downward to lie on her side, head propped up a little on her arm, watching the same lights reflected in the Doctor's eyes.

"If its so hardy, Doctor why are we checking on it?" Asked Yaz.

The Doctors mouth opened to speak but she promptly closed it again. She was blushing. Even in the blueish glow it was obvious. She huffed out a breath.  
"I wanted to show you." She admitted.

"You wanted to show off!" Yaz teased. The Doctor gave her a look of mock offence.

"But I like it when you show off. This might be my new favourite spot in the TARDIS."

"It's definitely one of mine. I'll have to show some of the others off to you too." The Doctor smiled.

"Can I just say, travelling with you-" Yaz began and the Doctor's expression suddenly dropped. She almost looked shocked, then her face softened and she shook her head - to clear it rather than in response.

"Sorry. Uh, brain fizz. Just reminded me... Never mind. Coincidence, another time. Go ahead, Yaz."

"Well, the planets and the stars," Yaz continued. "The history, the sights, the cultures, running for our lives. Helping people. I love that so much. I've never felt so alive and so...purposeful." she ended the sentence like she was alluding to something.

"Why do I sense a 'but' approaching?"

"But this right now is somehow blowing it all out of the water."

The Doctor's brow furrowed slightly, trying to place the human phrase.

"What I'm trying to say is... This is nice. So nice. Better than amazing. Just being here with you. The things you show me are mind-blowing but I'm still so amazed by just... You."

"Me?" The Doctor laughed, "Yazmin bloody Khan look at you, you clever brilliant human being! You've taken so much of this in your stride, Yaz. You keep amazing me! You're just so... Capable."

"You really think so?"

"Wouldn't be asking for your help with so many things if I didn't." 

"So you're not just giving me easy busy tasks like a kid with a plastic hammer?" She laughed. "You know, so they can think that they're helping?"

The Doctor turned onto her side to face Yaz. "No plastic hammers, or safety scissors or glitter. I promise. You're too competent. It'd be a waste, really." Her tone and smile were still lighthearted but her eyes were so soft and sincere.

"Good. It's nice to be valued." Yaz smiled back.

"Yazmin Khan you're worth more to me than a million stars. There's something so... so bright about you." She reached forward to brush a strand of hair from Yaz's face. Yaz's heart leapt and she found herself taking in a quick breath.

"Where's all this coming from?" Yaz asked.

"From the heart."

"Both of them?"

The Doctor nodded.  
"Don't tell the others that though. Wouldn't want 'em to envy ya - think I'm playing favourites." She stared, gooey eyed at Yaz. Her hand was still on her jaw, fingers toying with the piece of hair. She was searching Yaz's face.  
"Well, maybe I am." She whispered.

Yaz smirked. "Maybe _I_ am." She said and surged forward to capture the Doctor's lips in a kiss.  
The Doctor's eyes grew wide for an instant and then fluttered closed. Yaz pulled back to look at her then the Doctor closed back in for more. They both sighed in relief. The hand that was on Yaz's face moved into her hair. Yaz raised hers to the Doctor's hip and then snaked it around her back, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened. Yaz touched her tongue gently to the Doctor's lips which parted slightly. Their tongues touched. The Doctor was like putty in Yaz's hands, moulding her body against her. Yaz's hands began to wander.

The Doctor broke the kiss and looked into Yaz's eyes, both hands holding her face.  
"Are you sure that you want this?" She asked softly.

"Are you sure about that telepathy? If you can get in my head at all I thought you would've gathered that by now."

"It doesn't quite work like that, and I try not to pry. Can't just go about scanning minds willy nilly, that'd be rude. You didn't say anything."

"Well I didn't want to ruin it - If it's not like that for you. I still wouldn't trade travelling with you for anything. Even if I'm pining the whole time." She rolled her eyes at herself.

"I... oh Yaz. It is. These hearts just have, um, a very very long history... It's complicated." She was flustered, stumbling over her words. "And... well, quite the age gap."

"Everybody has a history, Doctor."

"Aeon gap is more accurate, actually." The Doctor's hearts were pounding, her face enthralled. She was trying to give Yaz every opportunity to back out, to remember that the lips she was staring at and the body she was holding were not human and recoil. Yaz took none of them. 

"Time's a funny thing." Yaz said, bringing a hand up to caress the Doctor's face. "But if you need me to say it... Yes, I want this, Doctor. I want you."  
The words melted through the Doctor. Their mouths met again. Yaz pushed forward and rolled on top of her, planting her hands either side of her head. She knelt with one leg between the Doctor's and her lips found her ear. Yaz felt the cold metal of the Doctor's earring as she ran her lips over the lobe.  
"I want you so bad." She whispered.  
The Doctor made a faint little noise, somewhere between a whimper and a gasp. Her eyes rolled back and closed when Yaz planted a kiss under her jaw. Yaz kept kissing her neck, moving her mouth down along the soft flushed skin. The Doctor moaned and her hands found Yaz's sides. The Doctor gripped her with such desperation, un-tucking her shirt, pulling her closer, right against her. Thighs pressed between legs. Yaz had her mouth on the Doctor's collar bone when a siren rang out through the chamber.

The Doctor groaned in annoyance and Yaz looked up at her for an explanation.

"Is that serious?"

"I really should know, but the alert system is still healing and recalibrating. It could be anything - could be dire, could be fine." She frowned. "Oh, Yaz I want to stay here and keep doing this so, so much, but I really shouldn't take that chance with something that's got electric tusks."  
Yaz sighed, got up and held out her hand to the Doctor who took it, stood up and pressed a small kiss to Yaz's lips. Then they were off running, back the way they came. The Doctor grabbed her coat from its hook and Yaz left her jacket, but made a loose attempt to tuck her shirt back into her jeans and smooth her hair as she went.

They arrived in the console room to find it empty.

"Hmm. Yep. Probably should have put a containment field up now that I think of it." Said the Doctor. "I thought it would stay put. That's on me. Mind was elsewhere." She looked at the control screen. "Storm's passed though, so we can release it now if we can find it. Internal scanners are still offline so we'll have to search the old fashioned way. Hope it hasn't got itself into any trouble."

"I guess we should ask if the boys have seen anything?" Yaz offered.

"Good thinking." Said the Doctor and they both made their way to the kitchen.

Both men were stood round a counter - Ryan peeling and chopping the fruit they'd harvested and Graham rolling out pastry with a rolling pin. They both looked up sheepishly.

"Something wrong?" Asked Graham.

"Have you seen our four legged guest?"

"Back here." Ryan indicated to behind the bench where the creature was sat happily on the floor. "Really likes this stuff." He tossed it a piece of fruit which it caught and munched on.  
The Doctor slapped her forehead.  
"Oh, of course! That alarm was just the alert that it was safe outside! Just the wrong kind of notification tone because the console got all scrambled. Needless interruption, really. Sorry Yaz."

"Interruption?" Ryan raised his eyebrows.

"The Doctor was just showing me some of the flora in the TARDIS rainforest." Yaz said quickly. "Loads of cool alien plants."

"Sure." Said Ryan with a smirk and Graham elbowed him. Yaz and the Doctor exchanged a glance and they both blushed.

"Right, well um, it's safe for our guest to depart now." The Doctor walked around the bench to the creature. "Come on, you. Y'can go home now."

The creature stayed put. The Doctor picked up a few pieces of fruit from the bench and held them out. The creature sniffed and stood up to move closer.

"There you go. That's right, come on." She began to walk backwards and the creature followed. 

"You owe me a tenner." Ryan said to Graham as the two women left the room.

The Doctor led the creature back out into the console room and Yaz opened the exterior doors. The Doctor threw the fruit outside and moved out of the way. The creature chased after it.

"Bye, then! Live well!" The Doctor called out. She watched it for a moment and then closed the TARDIS doors, dusting off her hands.  
"Now..." She said, moving closer to Yaz. "Do you um... Do you maybe want to pick up where we left off? With... with the kissing and..."

Yaz laughed and pulled her close. "Yes, I really do." She moved her lips to kiss the Doctor's cheek. "Bedroom?" She whispered into her ear.

"Mine's probably a mess." The Doctor pulled a face.

"Probably?" Yaz raised an eyebrow. 

"I don't go there much." The Doctor shrugged. "Actually at this point I'm not certain I know where it is"

"Come on then." Said Yaz, taking her hand and leading the way to her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever experienced the touch-sensitive glow of bioluminescent microorganisms scattered across a beach at night? Coolest shit I've ever seen.


	4. Let Me Show You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go it's smut time babes!

The Doctor followed Yaz through the door and turned to close it behind them. The moment it clicked shut Yaz's hands were on the Doctor's waist, spinning her and pressing her back against the door with an urgent kiss. She slid her hands around her, under her coat. The Doctor's hands flailed for a moment and then settled in Yaz's hair. Yaz kissed her cheek, her jaw and then just below her earlobe. The Doctor's head fell back as soft warm lips dragged along the skin of her neck. Yaz pushed some of the blue-grey coat out of the way and the Doctor shed it as quickly as she could. It fell to the floor. Yaz sucked gently at the skin just above her collar bone. 

"So um, I'm really liking where I think this might be going and I'd uh, quite like to continue..." The Doctor was a little breathless. Yaz gave her a smile and let her go on.

She took a breath. "It's just that I haven't had- well, I mean I have. In fact-" She smiled and there was a flash of something wicked in her eyes but she shook her head, "No, sorry, not relevant. I'm trying to say that I'm still getting used to this body. My last ones have been different. Not that different but um... enough that I'm maybe a little nervous about it. Even just the arousal feels a bit different..." She was blushing heavily. "Similar but sort of shifted... and more... hmm. I can't think of the word."

Yaz pressed a kiss to her cheek and took her hand, entwining their fingers. "It's okay to be nervous. We don't have to do anything you're not up for." The softness in her voice and the gentle intensity of her dark eyes melted away the Doctor's trepidation.

"Kiss me again?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Yaz did so, far more softly than before, but soon their tongues were meeting and their heart rates were rising again. Yaz's free hand slipped down the Doctor's back and her lips found their way to her neck again. She relished in the Doctor's quick, unsteady breaths as she sucked a faint mark into the skin.

"So tell me more about this arousal you're feeling, hmm?" Yaz murmured into her ear.

"Oh." The Doctor stammered. "Well, I'm pretty accustomed to my hearts pounding like mad but below them it's like... A spiral - or a ripple - of electricity inside me. Through me. Stomach's kind of fizzing and so is-" the Doctor blushed deeply. "Is this what it's like for humans with this set up too? Is... Is that what you..?"

"Yeah that sounds pretty much spot on." Yaz said. "It weren't like that before?"

"Sort of but also not. Oh, Yaz this is fascinating!" Her eyes were bright, pupils enlarged. She was grinning. "I really want to find out more. For uh... for science." She said with a glint of mischief. She bit her lip. 

"For science." Yaz played along "C'mere." She gave the Doctor's hand a light tug. She led her up the small steps to the bed. Yaz sat on the end and they both kicked off their boots, then the Doctor hurriedly climbed onto her lap. Their lips met again. Their bodies pressed together. Yaz's hands worked their way from the Doctor's hips to her yellow braces and followed them up to her shoulders, resting there.

"Can you tell me what you want?"

"To be honest, Yaz... I don't fully know yet. I'm sort of a new me. I know I want you, more of you, more of this, your touch... Making me feel very..." She trailed off, then sighed in frustration. "Words aren't working for me right now. Maybe... Can I show you?" She was hovering her hands near Yaz's face like an offer.

Yaz caught on quickly "Oh, absolutely." She replied.

The Doctor's fingers made contact with Yaz's temples. She took in a sharp breath as images flashed into her mind. Many and moving - overlayed atop one another. It was so busy that Yaz couldn't seem to make out a single clear image. But one thing was clear - everything was steeped in desire. Desire for touch, closeness, skin. The intensity was a little dizzying. It might have been overwhelming if it wasn't so enticing.

"Whoah." Was all Yaz could say.

"Sorry, that's probably nonsensical. My mind's very full right now. I should try to focus."

"I mean, I think I got the gist but you're more than welcome to do that again. That was really hot." Yaz bit her lip and added "Don't be shy."

The Doctor took a breath to centre herself. She tried again. The thoughts Yaz recieved this time were significantly more coherent.

_...Both of them naked, bodies intertwined, the sucking of fingers, of breasts, hands squeezing thighs, fingers gliding through hot wetness..._

Yaz moaned audibly at the last image and the Doctor focused her mind onto the thought, making it clearer. Yaz could almost feel the sensations. The warmth, the pleasure. She was a bit disorientated when the Doctor let her hands fall away and the transmission ceased.

"Wow, _oh!_ Oh Doctor, okay I really need to get you undressed." Yaz wiggled out from under her and moved back on her knees, pulling the Doctor by her braces. She was in such a flustered rush that some of the elastic slipped out of her grasp and snapped back against the Doctor's chest. 

"Oops, sorry-" Yaz began but the look on the time lord's face gave her pause. "Doctor?"

"Uh, no don't be sorry that was... something." She looked bewildered, then intrigued. "Could you... do it again?" 

"Oh, sure." Yaz snapped the elastic again. It struck right over the Doctor's nipple, eliciting a delighted gasp. Yaz kissed her again.  
"Do you like that, Doctor?" She smirked.

The Doctor nodded with a coy smile. "It would seem that way."

"Is that a new thing for you?"

"As far as I know yeah. Like I said - new me. Always a bit of a dice roll on what's gonna press the buttons. That might just be scratching the surface. I dunno, but I really really want to find out."

"Can I try something more I think you might like?" Yaz's voice was low and smooth.

The Doctor swallowed thickly. "Please do."

"Lie back." Yaz said, indicating to the large pillows at the head of the bed. The Doctor was there in an instant, her head and shoulders propped up on the great mass of pillows. Yaz climbed on top, straddling her.  
"Want me to stop or do something different just say and I will, okay?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled. Her eyes were wide. She couldn't quite contain her excitement. Yaz untucked the Doctor's layered shirts and slid them up over her breasts, taking care to leave the straps of her braces in place.

"Well first off - They're very nice. I appreciate the no-bra situation." Said Yaz.

"I keep forgetting." The Doctor shrugged. "Didn't have one that first night we met and I managed. Always have to recalculate my centre of gravity after a regeneration anyway. The ill-fitting shoes were more of an issue... Sorry, rambling again. Was there a second thing?"

"It was this." Yaz's hands moved, cupping her breasts and shifting the straps out to either side. She danced her thumbs around hardening nipples. The Doctor's eyes fluttered closed and she sighed.

"How's that feel?" Yaz drew circles with her thumbs.

"Feels extraordinary." The Doctor said breathlessly. Yaz hummed contentedly. She pulled both straps up, letting them snap back lightly against hard flushed nipples. The Doctor let out a gasp.

"And that?" Yaz prompted.

"Uh, like a shockwave. Fizzing all the way down to my core. Or a surge of-" She didn't get to finish the thought because Yaz's mouth slipped around a nipple and she could no longer think of anything but the sensation of Yaz's mouth on her breast and the pooling pressure between her legs. Yaz sucked and licked experimentally, eyes up watching the gasping reactions she was drawing out. She even grazed her teeth very gently across the sensitive pink bud. The Doctor started clawing at Yaz's shirt who sat up to pull it over her head. Then she slid the braces off the Doctor's shoulders and coaxed her out of her shirts. Their lips met again. The Doctor's hands slid around to unhook Yaz's bra and it was tossed aside. The Doctor took a moment to caress the gentle swell of Yaz's breasts before pulling her close, pressing their chests together - Soft, sensitive skin on skin.

"Gods, Yaz." The Doctor puffed. "That's so... I'm aching... Between my legs. I think I'm really wet."

"I'd hope so. Shall we find out?" Yaz smiled, the Doctor nodded and Yaz moved to undo the blue coulottes and drag them from the Doctor's legs. She crawled back up, kissing the Doctor's ribs, chest and neck as she went. She danced a hand up her inner thigh and then dragged it across the cotton of her underwear. The Doctor let out a moan.  
"More?" Yaz asked, kissing her again. 

"Please!" The Doctor whimpered. Yaz had half a mind to draw it out, to tease her until she was mad with want, but she already sounded so desperate that Yaz decided not to make her wait any longer.  
She slipped her hand into her underwear and found her dripping wet. She could probably have slid her fingers inside with ease but instead she ran long lines up and down soft lips, wetting her fingers and dragging them back up to a swollen clitoris.

The Doctor's breath hitched and her abdomen jumped. Yaz pressed lightly, testing the sensitivity and began to circle her fingertips very slowly.

"Yaz!" The Doctor exclaimed breathlessly.

"Yeah, babe?" Yaz prompted but got only a vague hum of pleasure in response. The Doctor's mouth hung open and her brow was knitted.  
Yaz kept circling the bundle of nerves, dipping down occasionally to run long lines through slick heat. She repositioned so that she could caress the Doctor's breasts with her free hand and pinched gently at her nipple. The Doctor was so beautifully unraveled. A deep moan escaped her lips as Yaz started to press the tip of a finger inside of her. She let it slip in further and her thumb moved to keep pressure on the clit. She leaned down to kiss her mouth again, pulling at the Doctor's lower lip with her teeth. She was trying to be gentle but seeing the Doctor like this - gasping and trembling - was driving Yaz wild. The time lord must have sensed her restraint because she brushed her hand along Yaz's cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Don't hold back." She said. "You can be rough with me. I know you want to, I could feel it before in your head. I can taste it on your lips. I want that too, Yaz. I want you to fuck me."

Yaz thought that might be the first time she'd heard the Doctor swear, but she was far too distracted by the sudden rush of heat the words sent through her core to pay it much mind. She watched, almost stunned as the Doctor guided Yaz's hand from her breast to her mouth and sucked in a finger, wetting it with her tongue. Yaz watched her. Eyes dark, mouth open and heart pounding. She moved the finger back to circle the Doctor's nipple again. It hardened further as some of the moisture evaporated and faint goosebumps appeared across her chest.

Then Yaz jumped to action, practically tearing away the soaked fabric of the Doctor's underwear. She realised she still had her own trousers on and quickly removed them along with her underwear, then settled back in between the Doctor's legs. She squeezed at the soft flesh of her thighs, pushing them further apart, before sliding two fingers back into the Doctor and dragging her tongue across her clit.

"Holy rings of... Oh! Yes!" She cried. " _Yaz!_ "

The words 'Yaz' and 'Yes' became almost indistinguishable as they tumbled repeatedly from gasping lips. Yaz kept swirling her tongue, kept thrusting her fingers. The Doctor's hands reached for Yaz. She hung onto her tightly, clutching either side of Yaz's bobbing head. Yaz wrapped her free arm around the Doctor's hip, gripping her thigh and spreading her trembling legs apart even further. Her tongue sped up and moved from circling to flicking from side to side.

"Gods, Yaz! That's so good. I- oh it's like I'm coiled up so tight... It's building... feels so good... is this- am I- oh fuck, Yaz I think I'm gonna-" she cut herself off with a loud cry of pleasure as Yaz found a spot with her fingers that sent her crashing over the edge. She gripped Yaz's head tight. Yaz was surprised by a flash of sensation that came over her. There were images too, like before. She saw herself with her face buried between the Doctor's legs. Except it wasn't just a fantasy, it was the time lord's current perspective.  
Yaz experienced the Doctor's orgasm with her. Not just pulsing against her mouth and fingers, but rippling through her own body like an echo of pleasure. 

Yaz drew it out for as long as she could and then stilled her fingers, pressing against the fluttering walls, and pushing her tongue flat and firm against the Doctor's throbbing clit. When the aftershocks finally subsided Yaz removed her fingers and flopped down beside the Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll see you all in horny jail xx


	5. Grab On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaz has an idea that the Doctor is eager to try.

"Yaz, that was so amazing." The Doctor puffed with a heaving chest. "Also sorry, um I didn't mean to hit you with that surprise connection. That was an accident. Just sort of overflowed."

"Well I'm so glad you did." Yaz was still basking in the glow of everything she'd just experienced. "That was... Wow Doctor that was something else." 

The Doctor hummed happily in response. She traced her fingers over Yaz's hip.  
"Can you tell me what you want, Yaz? What you'd like to do? Or you'd like for me to do?"

"I mean, I don't know if I can top that experience." Yaz laughed.

"You can top me any time." The Doctor said quietly. She hadn't really meant to say it out loud at all.

"Oh?" Yaz smiled and raised her eyebrows. The Doctor blushed, biting her lip. 

"Actually there is something." Said Yaz, her eyes lighting up. "I wanna know how you'd feel about something like this... How do I show you?"

"Just think of it. Bring it to the forefront of your mind and try to focus on it. I'll do the rest." The Doctor repositioned and brought her hands up to Yaz's temples. "Ready?"

Yaz nodded. "Ready."

The Doctor closed her eyes and connected.  
It was easy for Yaz to focus on the fantasy. Once she'd had the thought it took over her mind - the thought of fucking the Doctor with a strap-on. She let her imagination loose.

_...Sliding in slowly, watching her react. Pulling back out and teasing her. Gripping her hips and gently filling her..._

Yaz opened her eyes. The Doctor was making that face again - mouth open, eyes closed and brows raised in the middle. She ground her hips forward as if seeking out this hypothetical toy and she moaned when she made contact with Yaz's thigh. Yaz slid a hand around the back of the Doctor's knee and hitched the leg up over her own, grinding her hips and kissing fervently.

"Show me more?" Whispered the Doctor. Her fingers were still at Yaz's temples.

Yaz concentrated again. She gave the Doctor visions of all the ways she wanted to fuck her.

_...Slow, gentle, above her, below her, behind her, hard and fast and deep..._

"Yaz..." The Doctor breathed, grinding her hips.

"That something you'd be interested in trying?" Yaz asked.

"Oh yes. Definitely." The Doctor's face lit up with an idea. "Actually let me just..." She climbed off the bed and strode over - with slightly wobbly legs - to the control panel nested into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Yaz asked with a curious smile.

"I've been working on an inventory system for the mind boggling amount of stuff all over this ship. I'm going to try to locate something and then do a quick little local site to site transport."

"You're summoning a strap-on?"

"I'm summoning a strap-on." Confirmed the Doctor. "Any requests?"

Yaz laughed. "What've you got to choose from?"

"Pretty much anything you could imagine and then some." The Doctor boasted.

"Um, surprise me." Yaz shrugged. "Whatever you think you'd like best."

The Doctor thought for a moment and then tapped a few points on the screen. "Let's see... recreational inventory, category X dash delta... Bingo. Here we go!" An item materialised on the bedside table. The Doctor looked very pleased with herself.

"I hadn't really pegged you as someone who'd have an extensive sex toy collection." Said Yaz.

"Pegged indeed." The Doctor laughed and winked.

"So you've had like, penetration before? In your other bodies?" Yaz asked. The Doctor nodded with an impish smile.

"How does it go on?" Asked Yaz, picking up and examining the toy. It was sky blue, about 5 inches long and had a gentle ripple to its shape. But no harness.

"It'll grab on when you position it and press there." The Doctor pointed to a small pale dot near the base of the toy. "Press that again and then twist it if you wanna take it off."

"Grab on?"

"Yeah, 'round your hips. You said to surprise you." The Doctor shrugged.

"I did. Didn't I?." Yaz laughed.

"Trust me I think you'll like this."

"Alright." Said Yaz. She held the base of the toy to her pubic bone. "Like that?"

"Exactly." The Doctor nodded.

Yaz pressed the dot. Iridescent tendrils shot out from the base and wound around her thighs and hips. It was more comfortable than she'd expected, more comfortable than anything she'd used before. The tendrils were the perfect temperature against her skin. Their grip was firm but not restricting. Yaz lay back against the pillows and pulled the Doctor towards her.  
"Do you wanna try it like this?" Yaz gestured at the Doctor's body above her.

"So much." The Doctor croaked. Yaz ran her hands around the back of the Doctor's thighs and pulled her hips closer. The underside of the toy pressed against the Doctor.  
Yaz was taken aback by an unexpected sensation. She could feel the appendage resting against the Doctor's wetness as if it were her own. 

"Oh whoah. Is this...?" Yaz gripped it with her hand and felt a rush of pleasure. She groaned. "I can feel it. How?"

"Surprise!" The Doctor smiled. "It's communicating with your nervous system. What do you think?"

"Wow, okay. Incredibly awesome." Yaz grasped the Doctor's face and pulled her down into a deep kiss. The Doctor steadied herself with her hands on the bed, either side of Yaz's torso.

"Really want to feel you around it." Yaz whispered against her lips.

"So do I." Was the reply. "So much."

Yaz slipped her hand between them and ran her fingers along the Doctor's pussy. Then she replaced them with the tip of the toy. They both shuddered with pleasure as Yaz dragged it smoothly up to her clit and then back down to her entrance. It felt to Yaz almost as if someone were lightly brushing against her clit with something slippery. The Doctor began to sink very slowly onto the toy. Yaz moaned at the sensation and gripped the Doctor's thighs.

"That's right, Doctor. Just take as much as you need." Yaz encouraged. "Oh wow fuck!"

The Doctor had slid down all the way. She was making an 'o' shape with her mouth. Her eyes bore into Yaz's. Yaz could feel the walls relaxing around the toy and her own wetness pooling between her legs. 

"You okay?" Yaz asked, running her hands up and down the Doctor's thighs

"Uh-huh." The Doctor nodded and began to raise her hips. She got about half way up and then ground back down with a deep moan. She began to find a slow rhythm. Delicious sounds fell from her lips.

Yaz moved her hands. One gripped the Doctor's hip and the other continued up to cup a breast. The Doctor began experimenting with angles, rolling and grinding her hips. She leaned down close to Yaz and then sat up straight. She sped up.

"Is that good, Yaz? Feels amazing to me." The Doctor panted.

"Yes, Doctor that's so fucking good." Yaz brushed some of the Doctor's hair away from her face and caressed her cheek. Her thumb traced her lips and the Doctor took it into her mouth and sucked lightly as she rocked her hips. Yaz felt like the Doctor was riding her clit, but spread out across a larger surface, and the wetness and warmth that she could feel enveloping the toy felt like nothing else she'd ever experienced.  
Yaz returned her hands to the Doctor's hips and shifted her. She pulled her off the toy and flipped her onto her back. The Doctor made a delighted little squeal. Yaz moved between her legs and positioned the toy, running it up and down through her folds, teasing her.  
"Do you want more?"

"Yes, Yaz! Yes please!" The Doctor gasped desperately.

"Hmm..." Yaz hummed and circled the tip lightly around the Doctor's entrance. "I think I wanna hear you beg some more."

"Please, Yaz... Please fuck me. I need you. I want more. Please..." The Doctor whined and spread her legs further, rocking her hips.

"Mm. Thats perfect, Doctor." Yaz took in the sight of her. She decided she would probably be recalling this moment every time she came for the rest of her days. She slid inside. They both moaned. Yaz set a rhythm, fucking into her and grinding her pelvis against the Doctor's clit. She thrust into her again and again. Yaz could feel herself building towards a release. It felt strangely both internal and external, as though the toy was spreading the pleasure right to her core. The Doctor was swearing under her breath in an ancient tongue. 

"Yaz... I'm gonna..."

"That's right, Doctor. Let go. Come for me."

The Doctor's body tensed and her legs wrapped tight around Yaz's hips. It sent Yaz over the edge too. The Doctor reached for Yaz's face clumsily and connected their minds again as they climaxed together. They shared a long kiss, basking in eachother's aftershocks. Eventually they both stilled.

Yaz pulled out the toy and rolled onto her side, catching her breath. She pressed the small dot on the toy and the tendrils retracted and released. She dropped it onto the bed and pulled the Doctor back into her arms.

"Thoughts? Feedback?" The Doctor muttered absently.

"Utterly perfect." Yaz whispered. "Mind-blowing." She pulled a blanket over them lazily and settled, her eyes felt heavy. She held the Doctor as she let sleep creep up around her. The Doctor listened to Yaz's heart beat and felt the rise and fall of her chest. She too drifted off to sleep. For the first time in a long while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that I suppose. Stay saucy. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
